fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Fatal Frame Wiki:Manual of Style
This page lists the guidelines used to make articles, edits and additions that are consistent with Fatal Frame Wiki as a whole. Refer to this page for discrepancies in editing, writing style and basic information on the interface. All editors should have an understanding of these guideline, however changes may be made without notice and rules can be overridden when appropriate. For more in-depth editing help see For more information contact an active . ---- Pages Article layout Section headings Headings separate the content of pages by the specific subjects. Directly above this sentence is a section heading, and this entire page uses section headings to separate the main points. In nearly all cases, headings should be named considering the content that immediately follows it. There are four kinds of section headings and they range from designating general content to more specific content. They also decrease in size as they get more specific. The wiki syntax to create section headings is the equal sign (='''). The amount of equal signs used determines which header type is used. The words that are in the header go in-between equal signs: |- |width="200" height="45"| Heading 2 | |- |width="200" height="40"| Heading 3 |align="left" style="padding-left:23px;"|Heading 3 |- |width="200" height="35"| Heading 4 |align="left" style="padding-left:23px;"|Heading 4 |} '''Important things to note: :*'Heading 1' is the same style used at the top of each page (i.e: the article name). Consequently, using Heading 1 for page content is generally avoided. :*Although it is possible, Heading 5 and beyond will not be used in this wiki, as anything beyond Heading 4 is actually the same size or smaller than the default text. :*Section headings should use sentence-style capitalization. Only the first word and subsequent proper nouns should have capital first letters. For example: :::*"See also" / "See Also" :::*"Mayu Amakura following crimson butterflies" / "Mayu Amakura Following Crimson Butterflies" :::*"Rei's sexy shower scene in Fatal Frame III" / "Rei's Sexy Shower Scene in Fatal Frame III" :The only exception to this rule is in article titles. In article titles, title-style capitalization is allowable and most important nouns can have capital first letters. For example: :::*"Ceremony master's notes" / "Ceremony Master's Notes" (both are allowable) :::*"Secrets, unlockables and costumes in Fatal Frame" / "Secrets, Unlockables and Costumes in Fatal Frame" Table of contents Anytime there are four or more section headings present on a page, a table of contents will be generated, allowing for quicker viewing of specific sections. To force a table of contents to appear regardless of section headings, simply input __TOC__ into the editing field. To force a table of contents out of a page regardless of section headings, input into the editing field. TOCs generally float left, but the __TOC__ can be manipulated for different results (as seen on this page). Important things to note: :*'__TOC__' will create the table of contents where the command is inputted (where __TOC__ appears in the text). :*TOCs should be avoided if there is little content separating the section headings, and there is little space on the page to scroll down. Body Linking Links are made to direct to other pages within the wiki or to sources outside the wiki. Internal links direct to pages within this wiki. They are made by using double brackets: . Whatever is inside the brackets is the page directed to. Display of the link can be changed by using a pipe (|'): '[['''Title of linked page|'Text displayed as a link']]' External links direct to pages outside of Wikia. they are made by using single brackets: '[ ]. Inside the bracket will be the exact url of the intended page. Like the internal link, the displayed text can be altered, however, instead of a pipe, a simple space is used: '''[http://ExactURL Text displayed as link']' Important things to note: :*Articles should never be linked to themselves (Table of Contents excepted). :*In any given article, other pages should only be linked only once, and on the very first instance the title/reference occurs. For example: Categories Images :For more image syntax help, see '' This wiki is designed to be highly media-friendly. As such, there are stipulations towards the media uploaded and presented, to ensure that they are of acceptable quality. To upload an image, the page is used. In this page, the uploader can choose the image in question, what it will be named once it is uploaded, the image's summary (description), and the image's licensing. General guidelines to remember when '''uploading' an image: *The image must be in the proper format. The most common image types used here are .jpg, .png and .gif. *The image should be of good quality. Avoid pixelation, severe blurriness, missing chunks and the like. *Watermarks are undesirable. Watermarks are the logos, names or other forms of marking holders use to establish claim of the image. They can usually be found in the corner of images, and distract from the image as a whole. The exception to this are images branded with Tecmo's copyright information, or the respective game's name. *The image should be of adequate size. Larger images are preferred if their resolution is proportionately better. Most images displayed here are above 400 x 400 pixels, however, image size is not as important if no other image of the same subject can be found. *Images should have destination filenames that are descriptive of the actual image. This way they can be easier to locate in searches. *Relevant categories should be added at the bottom of the image's description page. *Adding a summary of the image is recommended, as it helps the editors and viewers understand the image. *Licensing information should be specified when available. Important guidelines to follow when displaying an image: *Images should be relevant to the article's content. In most cases, the image is also adjacent to the specific information it relates to. *Images should not interrupt the article's organization too much. Images take more room underneath, and may force unwanted breaks or wrapping in the text. Fix this by re-sizing the image, changing its alignment or placing it in a neater area. *Consecutive images usually alternate from left to right. Alternating images do not complicate text as much as stacked images. *Captions are not necessary, but are recommended as they help describe the image. Multiple images Galleries Other media Tables Templates Links Links are only used for pages only like this Miku Hinasaki. External links are acceptable here, however having a link to the Zero Wiki like this Kuze shrine is NOT in fact it counts as spam which leads to a block. Referencing Quotes Plagiarism Grammar Italics Japanese The Fatal Frame series is heavily influenced by Japanese culture, stigmas, superstitions and practices, and as such this site should provide some insight into the original Japanese details. In particular, articles of unique objects, locations, practices and other proper nouns should includes the Japanese name (in kanji, hiragana or katakana) as well as the romaji, or romanized, reading. Important things to note: * Include the Japanese names in articles centering on: A unique location, a file, a unique object, all characters, all ghosts, a Camera Obscura component, a unique ceremony or ritual. * Rather than translating into Japanese, it is best to use the exact names found in the original Japanese versions of the games. * Japanese characters (kanji, kana, etc) should generally not be made bold. Doing so can make it harder to read. Style Past tense, Present tense Vandalism Vandalism of any kind is not welcome in this wiki and will be dealt with swiftly. If you spot any vandalism, report it immediately to an administrator, a bureaucrat or an experienced editor. Before reverting any vandalism yourself, consider whether the edit was in good faith. Users who repeatedly vandalize will be issued a warning before being banned after further instances. Examples of vandalism include: :*Repeated plagiarism :*Extremely unrelated content :*Insults, discrimination or foul language :*Statements based solely on personal opinion. :*Personal attacks or attacks to the wiki Category:Fatal Frame Wiki